


Mirror, mirror

by floatingleaves



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingleaves/pseuds/floatingleaves
Summary: 旧文补发，大学生au
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin





	Mirror, mirror

那是一个春风柔软的星期六。  
羽生结弦一个人在舞蹈室里练习，接连几个比赛背靠背，终于回到阔别数月的学校，就迎头撞上了毕业汇演。  
老师都问他，solo你行吗？动作都没记熟的完美主义他本人，咬着后槽牙说行。  
于是周末的中午，快乐加练。  
江南一带这会儿已经快入夏了，教室就算大开着窗，也被阳光笼罩得犹如小蒸笼。  
汗水挂在他的睫毛上，一甩头就飞走了。羽生叹了口气，太热了，他脑门上都写着躁字，地上湿漉漉的全是汗，他休息之前还得先问清洁阿姨要个拖把收拾一下。他不舒服地扭动肩膀，感觉t恤丝严缝合地贴在背上。  
羽生想了想，大中午的左右没人，一仰脖子，迅雷不及掩耳地就把上衣脱了——他刚松了口气，窗外啪的一声，什么东西落在了地上。  
羽生结弦一转头，看见一个男生站在楼外的草坪上，教学楼一层是稍微下沉的，羽生和他写满震惊的眼神恰好对上，当时就没由来地冒出一个想法：我比他高。  
下一个想法：他长得好白。  
是真的白，肤色浅得近乎扎眼，但是红色又在上面爆炸性地蔓延，羽生惊奇地看着他从耳根红到脖子，紧接着一转身，风一样地溜走了。  
羽生歪了歪头。  
几分钟后，他换了身运动服从教学楼里走出来，那个掉在草地上的东西还在原处，那是一个剧本，粗陋的卡纸封面上，用蓝色的油性笔写了两个字。  
“天天。”羽生念出来，舌尖在上颚弹跳了两下，日本人的发音不完全是一声，稍微歪了一些，有种古怪的温柔。

金博洋竖起手指：“我对天发誓我就看了一会儿。他突然脱衣服——”  
“舞蹈系的男生穿个内裤练舞都是正常的好吗？”金杨借他的switch在打塞尔达，“先想想怎么跟人家把剧本要回来再对你自己发誓吧。”  
金博洋被抽了骨头一样躺在沙发上，“我为什么要去草坪看剧本，我不去草坪屁事没有。”  
“因为你说被校长的雕像注视着揣摩剧本更有感觉。”  
“……”  
“哎，你怎么还没救公主？我顺便帮你救了吧。”  
“去去去，公主是我的！”  
确保了金杨不会背着他把公主救了，金博洋又坐下来继续愁眉苦脸。  
他倒不担心对方捡了剧本会泄露出去，这个日本留学生品行端正过头出了名，跟女生一块练舞别说光膀子，膝盖以上的短裤都没穿过。  
他愁的是剧本本身。  
他是以已出道的身份考进高校的，现在还是大一，就已经常年在外拍戏。  
现在手上——丢在草坪上的那个本子，给了他一个条件非常好的男二，唯一的问题就是：角色需要他学会交谊舞。  
“国标最好的几对这会儿全去黑池了*，”老师挠着头，“要找学生教你的话，别的舞种倒是有个合适的，是个特别厉害的留学生，刚比完赛回来，只不过他正在赶毕业汇演，不知道会不会答应……”  
“留学生？”  
“是个叫羽生结弦的日本人，你要是大中午看见还有人在训练室，那肯定是他。”  
大中午的，金博洋突然心血来潮，怪想要在草坪上体验一把表演系的学长学姐们排练的感觉。  
结果眼睛一溜达看见训练室里果然有人，戏没排成，一中午全看人跳舞去了。  
还丢了剧本。  
金博洋费劲地眨了眨眼，感觉眼前还时不时出现幻觉，他什么都不记得，又记得蝴蝶骨峰峦上的汗水像钻石折光，颈脖稍转，回头的姿态足以让被寻找的人丢了魂魄。

羽生眯着眼睛假装没看见镜子里的男孩。今天他坐在草坪的石长凳上，手里拿了个新的剧本，装模作样地在看，眼神跟X光似的，透过纸面跃进舞蹈室里。  
太有意思了。羽生结弦和分组的同学一块练舞，整个上午都翘着嘴角。  
闫涵问他：“你捡着钱了？”  
羽生神秘地摇摇头。  
闫涵压低了声音，眼睛瞥着旁边一堆女生，“别是谈恋爱了。”  
羽生结弦笑眯眯地看着他，不说话。  
对校内两千少女的梦花落何处这件事，闫涵感兴趣得很，但因为赶着去抢清真食堂的手抓饭，依依不舍地走了。  
羽生不去食堂，他素来习惯少食多餐，每顿只吃七成，这样不用多浪费时间在挺着肚子犯困上。  
排练室又只剩下他一个。或者说，是两个。  
羽生也装模作样地对镜子看动作，依然微微笑着，心情很好的样子。  
他用余光看见那孩子站起来，有些坐立不安，似乎又想跑路。  
“嘿。”  
羽生结弦突然说。  
他转过头一笑，“你在看我？”  
对方拔腿就跑！  
羽生忍不住往窗边追，地上湿漉漉的，他一不留神就整个人滑倒在地，嘭！地一声巨响。

金博洋听见那声响，回头一看窗里没了人，吓得魂飞魄散，赶紧冲回来去看舞蹈系之光摔得怎么样了。  
他抓着窗框往里看，“喂喂喂没事吧？！”  
那个叫羽生结弦的日本人，躺在地上给了他一个灿烂的微笑。  
“别跑了，故意摔也很疼的。”  
对方说。  
金博洋：“……”  
“天天，你为什么每天都来看我？”羽生又问，同时在心里倒数。  
3，2，1，金博洋反应过来了，顿时满脸通红。  
“你不要乱讲，”金博洋恼羞成怒，“就许你大中午在这练舞，不许我在这看剧本。”  
“哎，当然许你。”羽生笑吟吟地，“你能拉我一把吗？摔得我有点晕。”  
金博洋别扭了一下，最后还是从窗外翻了进来，把手递出去。  
躺在地上的羽生握住了他的手却没起来的意思，他又问：  
“天天，你叫什么名字？”  
“……哪有人叫着别人小名问大名的。”  
羽生耸耸肩，“你剧本上又没写你大名。”  
“金博洋。”  
金博洋说着，一把将人拉了起来。  
羽生恍然大悟：“你是那个已经出道了的新生！学弟，好多学姐喜欢你。”  
金博洋皮笑肉不笑：“没有喜欢学长的多吧。”  
羽生结弦对他笑出来的小虎牙着了迷，甚至没有在意对方不太热情的反应。怪不得新叶老是念叨这个新生哪里哪里可爱，他想。  
“我的剧本呢？”金博洋问。  
羽生从包里翻出来给他——里面还别了个书签，毫不掩饰自己已经看了一半的事实。  
“……”金博洋看起来有点无可奈何，“好看吗？”  
“还不错。你演谁啊？我喜欢男二号。”羽生问。  
金博洋低头翻了翻剧本，没回答他，竟然又把剧本递回来。  
“想看就看完吧，别往外说就行。”小演员低着头垂着眼，也不知道在想什么，说完就往门那边蠕动。  
“哎，”羽生叫住他，笑着，“你还没问我好。学校里不都有这个规矩——”  
“羽生学长再见！”  
金博洋打断他，飞速说完这句，又是一道烟地走了，中途还顺拐了好几回。

羽生学长。  
傍晚收工，羽生回宿舍的路上，一路笑得如沐春风，不知道在多少人的芳心上恶意纵火。  
舞蹈大系的学弟学妹们向他问好，表演大系的学弟学妹们也朝他问好，……甚至影视院和戏曲院的学弟学妹们也跟他问好。整个学校不分你我，都是羽生结弦的学弟学妹。  
所有人都叫他羽生学长。  
偏偏是那一声，叫得人骨头都要化掉。  
轻柔的大提琴声从他包里传出来，羽生一面和宿舍门口擦肩而过的摄影系学妹点头，一面接起了电话。  
“老师？”  
老头的声音似乎有点犯愁，“结弦啊——”  
“您就直说吧，别演啦。”  
“——就上次你回绝掉那事儿。”  
“等等，”羽生突然想起些什么，从包里翻出一个本子，“您再说一遍那部剧叫什么？”  
……  
“主演呢？”  
……  
“麻烦您跟那边说一声——”  
“你真的再考虑一下吧那边太能磨了——”  
“我答应了。”  
“……”  
……  
“您别问啦。也没什么，就是突然发现有个演员还不错。”  
……  
“嗯，挺喜欢的。”


End file.
